


恋爱禁令

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: lucas/jungwoo
Kudos: 22





	恋爱禁令

接吻的心跳里，喜悦与紧张的心情各占了一半。揪住对方衣领的手在悄悄颤抖，呼吸急促得像下一秒就要窒息死掉，最后还是太害怕了，没控制住想要远远逃开的念头。  
黄旭熙愣在沙发上，看金廷祐手忙脚乱跑回自己房间，“嘭”的一声关上了房门，一时不知该笑还是该说点别的什么。  
发呆的几分钟里，钱锟回来了。看到沙发上从脸颊到耳尖都红透，还傻笑着的弟弟，手里拎的书包都差点掉地上。  
“旭熙？”  
“啊？！”  
“你在这干嘛呢……”  
“我……没事！我去休息了！”  
眼看黄旭熙钻进了金廷祐的房间，钱锟的疑惑更深：“傻了吧，门都能进错。”  
晚上，黄旭熙一直没回自己房间，钱锟只当他和金廷祐闹过头了，也没去叫。反正都在一个套间里，睡哪不是睡，他们互相串门也不是一两次了。  
他不知道的是，此刻，隔壁房间的空气粘稠得要溢出蜜糖，狗狗和狗狗撒着欢纠缠，从床上滚到地上。  
金廷祐是主动撩拨，撩完却又怂得不行的那种人，遇上不依不饶的黄旭熙，就往往一发不可收拾，闹起来没完没了。  
“Cas……”  
“啊不行啦……”  
说着这些冠冕堂皇的话，实际上润滑剂和安全套都是他准备的，口是心非的家伙。  
从确定关系，到接吻和滚床单，他们只用了不到一个月时间。合宿就是好啊——连约会都不用担心被拍到。  
两个主动的人在一起，只能用干柴烈火来形容，暧昧的风一吹，就烧尽所有矜持和克制。  
黄旭熙不知道怎么形容那种矛盾感，关于金廷祐。他总是在行动上先发制人，桌子底下勾脚腕、趁队友不注意要亲吻、故作兄弟姿态的拥抱……把黄旭熙搞得心猿意马后，却又兀自羞到眼神躲闪，脸颊通红，像被踩了尾巴的猫，炸开全身的毛，慌不择路地跑开。  
他的羞耻大概是有限度的，积攒到一定数量才会爆发。于是黄旭熙展开了回击，想看他落荒而逃，又被抓回来的样子。

—

“我们廷祐，辛苦啦。”  
练习休息，黄旭熙从背后圈着金廷祐，拿毛巾给他擦汗。金廷祐的笑分明是害羞的，可他舍不得让黄旭熙停下。这样的时刻，明确了黄旭熙是他男朋友的时刻，即使不能公之于众也足够让人开心。  
“谢谢Cas。”  
回头甜甜一笑，鼻尖就要蹭过鼻尖。黄旭熙暧昧地停顿了一下，视线相对，金廷祐脸颊烧红起来。  
对视就要脸红，这样怎么行？  
晚上回到宿舍，金廷祐趴在黄旭熙身上一通乱蹭，被黄旭熙拎起来大眼瞪小眼，没一会儿就受不了地把脸埋进他的肩窝。  
“干嘛这样看着我啊？”  
“你很容易被发现的哎。”  
“什么？”  
“隐藏恋爱关系这件事，哥的天赋为零。”  
“……Cas这样看我，我完全不行。”  
黄旭熙相当有“我的眼神能杀人”的自觉，练习舞台表情时还会思考怎样才能更吸引粉丝。但是面对金廷祐，他自认为没有特别有意地去诱惑，金廷祐反应大得出乎他意料。  
“哥需要练习。”  
“什么？”  
“尤其是公共场合，不可以经常害羞。”  
黄旭熙揉着金廷祐的头发，轻巧地提出了这个要求。金廷祐不回答，抬起脸蹭黄旭熙的下巴，蹭了一会儿就开始亲他。  
“唔……”  
“答应我啊。”  
转移注意力失败×1  
金廷祐干脆翻身跨坐在黄旭熙身上，大腿夹着他的腰继续磨蹭。黄旭熙由他蹭，一手牵着他的手拉下来，慢条斯理地接吻。  
吻到气喘吁吁了，再放开。  
金廷祐趴在黄旭熙身上“呼嗬”喘气，黄旭熙捏着他的后脖子说：“不说话就默认是答应我了哦。”  
“……”  
转移注意力失败×2

—

黄旭熙的“恋爱保卫战”一开始就尺度很大，直把金廷祐往羞耻而死的边缘压。  
睡觉时，金廷祐仍然像八爪鱼一样抱着黄旭熙，这么抱一晚上，到第二天，黄旭熙晨勃就不可避免地顶到了他。  
这样的情况见多了，金廷祐已经学会闭着眼睛继续睡，等黄旭熙自己弄完。有时是反过来的，如果金廷祐先醒的话，黄旭熙要么起床配合他，要么睡得死沉死沉……总之，年轻人也会累，尤其是没日没夜的练习之后。  
但那天好像不太一样。  
金廷祐迷迷糊糊地觉得有点疼，一掌拍向黄旭熙的脸，无声拒绝。结果黄旭熙变本加厉地深入，最后硬生生把他疼得彻底清醒了。  
钱锟来敲门时，两个人刚结束，金廷祐一张脸涨得通红，躲到了被窝里。黄旭熙却迅速爬起来穿衣服开门，和钱锟说些“早上好”、“今天阿姨做了什么早餐”之类的日常对话。  
室外的灯光透进卧室，像谁窥视的目光在试探。金廷祐听到钱锟说：“别再来廷祐这里睡，昨晚又一起熬夜了吧，怎么说都不听呢……”  
十分钟后，餐桌上，钱锟看着金廷祐红晕未褪的脸，问他是不是生病了。  
“啊？没有啦，我很好。”  
他故意坐了黄旭熙旁边的位置，这样说话的时候不抬头对视也可以。但刚做完少儿不宜的事情，正当温情期，黄旭熙的一举一动都能牵动他心跳加速。  
“哥怎么还退步了呢，以前故意在桌子底下抓住我的时候，明明那么坦然。”  
趁钱锟走去厨房的时候，黄旭熙凑在金廷祐耳边说话。呼出的热气扫过他耳后的皮肤，痒痒的，叫人难耐。  
“主动和被动怎么一样啊……”  
是了，他就是这样。他对黄旭熙撩生撩死可以，黄旭熙撩他不行，甚至连对视都不行，这多不公平。  
“你得学着习惯，表现得自然一点。”  
“我……”  
刚想辩解，钱锟就回来了，他有些担心地走过去，摸了摸金廷祐的额头：“很热哎，真的生病了吧。”  
“不是不是，锟哥我没生病。”  
黄旭熙憋着笑，虽然自己也脸红了，但很自然地遮掩了过去。

—

好了伤疤忘了疼说的就是金廷祐，三天不“打”上房揭瓦说的也是金廷祐。  
行程的忙碌让他们无暇顾及恋爱。尤其是黄旭熙，一旦投入工作连自己也顾不上，更不用说分神去时刻关注男朋友。  
金廷祐刚经历初舞台，小心脏脆弱得不行，有事没事就爱往黄旭熙身边钻，晚上回到家就像无尾熊一样挂在黄旭熙身上不撒手。  
“我要去洗澡了。”黄旭熙说。  
“一起洗澡。”  
“锟哥在呢。”  
“这有什么，男生一起洗个澡而已。”  
黄旭熙不知道他为什么突然这么厚脸皮，但既然都这样说了，也没有拒绝的道理。  
结果一不小心，他们在浴室待太久了，钱锟忍不住来敲门催促：“喂，在里面打架吗？快点出来我要上厕所！”  
金廷祐就此溃败，刚刚攒起的勇气顿时烟消云散，挣脱着要离开。黄旭熙按住他的腰继续捣弄，喘着粗气：“不是你，弄起火的么。”  
“我……我们去房间做。”  
“好。”  
黄旭熙答应得很干脆，浴巾一裹，下半身虚遮了一下就出去了。金廷祐腿软腰酸站不稳，睡裤才穿到一半钱锟就闯了进来。  
“快点出去，憋死我了！”  
金廷祐逃似的冲出浴室，回到房间时感觉自己脑袋热得要炸了，而黄旭熙倒在床上笑得不能自已。  
“笑什么！”  
抄起枕头扔在黄旭熙身上，被他接过了，又伸手把人往身上揽，一来二去就滚湿了床单和被子。  
“完了，湿了啦！”金廷祐叫了一声。  
黄旭熙一愣，坏笑着把他压倒在床上。  
“我看看，湿了吗？”  
“……”  
宿舍隔音不好，金廷祐都能听到外面的钱锟走来走去的声音。被按着尾椎骨进入时，他咬着枕头极力忍耐，腰肢抖成筛子，膝盖跪在床上磨得发红。  
黄旭熙还有心思问他：“你刚才见到锟哥的时候脸一定红透了吧？”  
“我没……”  
“迟早会被怀疑的啊。”  
“嗯……”  
“这不行哦。”  
金廷祐没有回答，因为黄旭熙突然加快了速度，根本没给他说话的机会。  
一轮下来，他们稍微休息了一下，金廷祐翻了个身面对黄旭熙，抱怨：“你别做这种危险的事，我就不会暴露了。”  
“我记得是你邀请我一起洗澡的。”  
“……没有。”  
“是金廷祐邀请我洗澡的哦。”  
“呀你别说了！”  
金廷祐又鸵鸟似的缩回了黄旭熙怀里，再也不肯抬起头。

—

其实钱锟不是傻子，多少能看出一点不对劲。尤其是他们搬宿舍后，黄旭熙用手机聊天的频率多了起来，甚至打电话都要避着队友了。钱锟忧心他是不是在和哪个女团成员地下恋爱，最后忍不住旁敲侧击地问他话。  
“那个谁谁被曝恋爱了你知道吧？”  
“啊？谁？”  
“……他很火的！估计现在正在焦头烂额地想怎么公关呢。”  
黄旭熙一脸“那关我什么事”的表情，钱锟太阳穴一突一突地跳，咬牙说：“李秀满老师的话记得吧，你们中的任何一个被发现谈恋爱的话，大家会一起死的。”  
黄旭熙听到这里，才把注意力从手机上转移过来，后知后觉发现钱锟这番话指向性很明显。  
“哥，我不会的。”  
“不会谈恋爱吗？”  
“……我哪有机会认识女生。”  
其实想说的是“我不会被发现的”。  
心虚地继续低头玩手机，给金廷祐发的“我想你了”几个字打到一半，赶紧删了个干净，打算回房间再发。  
钱锟又继续观察了一段时间，确实没发现黄旭熙有什么嫌疑，这才放下心来。  
黄旭熙网恋心里苦，想挑战恋爱禁令都没有机会了，他觉得现在的自己和没有对象也差不多。抱，抱不到，亲，亲不到，更不用说睡了……  
有时金廷祐来电话说：“Cas，最近我做得很好吧！绝对不会被看出来在谈恋爱哦！”  
黄旭熙知道他在抱怨呢，可是自己也没办法解决，只能顺着他的话说下去了。  
“做得好，下次见面的话要检查哦。”  
“怎么检查啊？”  
“对视十秒不准脸红怎么样？”  
“来吧！接受挑战！”  
那边金廷祐抱着手机傻笑，金道英突然在身后出现，吓得他手机都甩在地上。  
“哎，什么嘛，在和Lucas通话吗？还以为在和女生……”  
“哪里有女生！”  
“你笑得春天都来了，任谁看都是谈恋爱的样子啊！”  
黄旭熙通过手机听筒听到这话，心说：“就是在恋爱没错啊。”  
可实际上，当金廷祐把手机重新立起来时，黄旭熙只能规矩又乖巧地给金道英打招呼。等金道英走了，他才松了口气。  
“明天在楼梯间见面吧？”金廷祐说。  
“嗯？好啊。”  
“那你结束了给我发信息。”  
“好。”  
金廷祐沉默了一会儿，苦笑说：“为什么每天在练习室打招呼，我却还是想你，要疯掉了啊。”  
“不要难过，能见到不是很好嘛？明天可以给一个拥抱哦。”  
“要亲亲。”  
“好，保证会亲到你满意为止！”  
只是想象一下就脸红了，金廷祐对“对视十秒不准脸红”的挑战完全不抱希望。  
黄旭熙笑着把话题深入下去，隔着屏幕说一些让金廷祐脸红心跳的话。  
“廷祐哥喜欢和我接吻吧？”  
“用舌头的话好像是特别喜欢呢。”  
“哥说过我嘴唇很软，很好吃。”  
“明天就……”  
金廷祐突然捂耳朵倒在床上，脸涨红得像熟透的桃子。黄旭熙大笑着，可惜没得意多久，就被调整好心态的金廷祐反击得不知所措。  
“Cas想要我吗？”  
“……要什么？”  
“软软的，很热也很……”  
黄旭熙听到自己骂了一句脏话，脸红成猪肝色，手机都要握不住了。他用力捏着屏幕，咬牙切齿：“金廷祐，谁教的你这么色？嗯？”  
金廷祐原本害羞得不行，一看黄旭熙这样就只剩下大笑了。  
“你活该，让你勾引我哈哈哈……”  
“到底是谁在勾引谁啊……”

—

金廷祐承认自己在期待些什么，他甚至在兜里揣了过量的纸巾。最后见面地点变成大楼的卫生间，自带的纸巾没了用处，还有点可惜。  
接吻也是金廷祐先开始的，他太想念太想念了，手和唇黏在黄旭熙身上了似的，怎么都割舍不开。亲完了趴着黄旭熙肩上，撒娇说你怎么都不主动给我打电话……  
“对不起……”  
“联系的话会更想你，所以在控制自己。”  
再抬头，金廷祐脸就红了，把黄旭熙推着坐在马桶盖上，自己跨坐上去。  
期间听到有人进了隔壁间，金廷祐皱着眉忍耐，眼角湿湿的，水汽迷离，很快被黄旭熙吻干净。  
他们没有太多时间调情，更多的是单刀直入的做爱。有时金廷祐会说这样好像单纯的床上关系，黄旭熙就会假装凶他：“再这样说我生气了。”  
可实际上，真的很像嘛……  
金廷祐有点难过，又有点舍不得。黄旭熙给他把裤子穿好，抬头就看见刚才浸于情欲的眼眸现在换了种颜色。  
“别哭……”  
“没哭。”  
“好啦，亲亲你。”  
“我好想让人知道你是我的。”  
黄旭熙顿了一下，张口无言，只能慢慢亲吻他，把眼泪都吻掉。  
离开洗手间的时候，金廷祐腿软到走路都打颤，黄旭熙一边扶他，一边笑，没注意到转角的人。直到被对方拦住去路，抬头和两位队长复杂的眼神对上，黄旭熙才突感大事不妙。  
两个人的手机被收缴和检查，那些过度亲密的照片就被发现了。李泰容看向他俩的眼神既严肃又柔软，多次开口却说不出话，眼神示意钱锟教育一下俩小孩。  
结果钱锟半天憋出一句：“注意安全，别被发现了。”  
李泰容：“……”  
就是太惯着他们了所以才会这么无法无天呐，这下除了帮忙瞒着，又能怎么办呢。金廷祐可怜巴巴的撒娇，加上黄旭熙真心难过的狗狗眼，二连杀谁受得住啊。  
李泰容把手机还给他们，故作严厉：“被发现的话就死定了，知道吗？注意点啊臭小子们，至少别在公司胡来。”  
“知道了。”  
“唉……”  
队长们一副“没眼看”的表情，各自领走了自己的坏小孩。  
晚上，黄旭熙窝在阳台打电话，钱锟见怪不怪地无视，倒是李永钦飘了过来。  
“Lucas在干什么？”  
“打电话啊。”  
“废话！我当然知道！我是说，笑得那么……该不会谈恋爱了吧？”  
“是啊。”  
钱锟这云淡风轻的一个肯定，吓得李永钦直接从沙发上跳了起来大叫，钱锟才发觉自己失语。  
“嘘！别声张！”  
李永钦赶紧把钱锟拉到房间，严肃却又兴奋地打探：“是谁，是女团成员吗？”  
“不是。”  
“难道是练习生吗！”  
“不是啦！”  
“那……”  
“是廷祐！”  
“哦是廷祐啊……廷祐？！和和和廷祐谈恋爱了吗！”  
黄旭熙打完电话回来就发现李永钦看他的眼神变得很怪异，他小心翼翼地挪过去，路过李永钦的时候还是没能防住，被拽到了沙发上。  
“哥哥哥哥你干什么……”  
“坏小子，怎么能先谈恋爱了呢，啊？老师的话都不记得吗？”  
“我错了我错了哥你放手！”  
“请我们吃饭吧，不然我就要跟manager说了。”  
“什么啊……请请请！哥你帮我保密！”  
黄旭熙无奈答应，最后直接请了一整队吃火锅，黄冠亨问起他为什么突然这么好心情请吃饭，他就大言不惭地说：“因为我爱你们啊！”  
知情者李永钦和钱锟：“呵呵。”


End file.
